Times of the Depression
by Weird'sMyName
Summary: It's the 1930s. Highly feared mobster, Edward 'Eddie' Masen, promises his dying father that he'll give up his gang business and live the life of an honest man. Now, if only the rest of the world will let him! (All Human. AU. Mostly canon.)


_**Seen the movie 'Oscar'? If you have, I loved it too! If you haven't, why the hell haven't you?!**_

_**This story is based off the movie 'Oscar' made in 1991. Twilight characters in the 1930's. All-human.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original work of Twilight. SM does. I'm not connected in the production of the movie, 'Oscar'. This story has not been made for money. Just for time-pass and enjoyment.**_

* * *

Prologue

The town of Chicago was quiet except for the barking and meowing showers of rain and the sound of running footsteps as people hurried to reach their destinations to escape the downpour. Three black automobiles came around a turning and screeched to a stop in front of a tall building. The men from the first and third cars stepped out. As one, they turned their heads to the left. Then to the right. Then behind them and then above. The coast was clear. Ignoring the fact that they were nearly drenched, they signalled to the occupants of the middle car. Two people got out.

The first one, shrewd and smart, Seth Clearwater, held out an umbrella for the second one, tall and well built, Edward 'Eddie' Masen. Eddie had a strong clean shaven face and a stiff jaw. His intense green eyes and brown and red hair were the trade mark of the boys of the Masen family since the 1800s. His shoulders were broad and a coat was slung carelessly over them. It was clear that he was the Alpha of the group of people from the three cars. He entered the building with his face and shoulders straight. The party ascended to the third floor where there were many others looking very sombre.

Eddie and Seth entered in the Master Bedroom where there were four others. Two men, who seemed to be under Eddie, Jenna Prescott, the 48 year old caretaker and Pastor Cullen, known fondly as Father Carlisle in the town.

Jenna looked at Eddie and whispered, "I knew you would come. He's been calling for you, Edward." Eddie's face became softer as he said, " I came as soon as I could, Aunt Jenna. How is he?" Jenna turned to the old man on the bed whose breathing was loud and hoarse. " You came just in time."

Father Carlisle nodded and clutched the Cross in his hand a bit tighter, "It's all in God's hands now."

Jenna bent low and said, "Eduardo, Edward is here." Eddie sat down on a chair, Seth had brought and said, "Pop, it's Edward." The old man groaned and opened his eyes slowly to see his only son look back at him smiling sadly, "My son."

Eddie asked, "Pop, is there anything I can do for you?". His father nodded and answered, "Come closer." Edward leaned.

"Closer." He repeated and as Eddie bent even lower so that his face was about half a foot away from his father the old man raised himself from the bed suddenly and slapped him, " You bum!" Eddie felt his cheek in shock and exclaimed, "Papa, what have I done?"

His father laid back down on the bed and answered unhappily, "Gangster! You rob, you steal, you shoot people! You have brought shame upon the family."

It was true that Eddie was the leader of a very sophisticated Chicago Mob Gang. The Starks. The Police had never been able to catch him or his men red-handed. The clean jobs made him proud and his family extremely rich, but it seemed that his father didn't like it.

Eddie felt his other cheek burn too and said solemnly, "I'm sorry, Pa, but what can I do to make peace with you?"

The sick man stared at his son and asked hoarsely, "Now you want to make peace with your papa. You want me to die happy." Eddie calmed down and replied, "Of course I do, Papa."

His father shouted again, "So now you want me die!" Eddie looked shocked. His father must have gone soft in the head, "Papa, no!"

His father cried out, "Edward! Edward! Make me one promise." Eddie took a deep breath and let it go, " You name it. Anything. It's done."

His father studied him closely and then said, "Swear in front of your family... in front of Father Carlisle, in front of Christ himself, in front of the pictures of Madonna, in front of the spirits of the Titanic Predicament ..." Eddie felt that they were deviating from the topic and exclaimed, "Swear what?"

His father looked at him and whispered, "Swear you become an honest man. Give up the shameful life."

Eddie felt the shock. His men behind him exchanged startled looks. "Well, Papa—" His father shuddered violently and exclaimed, " Yes, I-m-I'm-I'm here. What?"

Eddie looked at his father sickly pale face and said,

"All right, Papa. If that's what you want...I'll go straight. I promise."

His father nodded and laid back down on his bed and closed his eyes. After two seconds, Father Carlisle made a cross sign while muttering a prayer. Aunt Jenna gasped and the four men took off their hats and bowed their heads. Eddie was about to get when his father suddenly shot out of the bed and slapped him again. With a very confused expression, Eddie sat back down as everyone quickly assumed their former positions. His father said, "You should try. Your best, okay?"

Eddie nodded and his father breathed his last. This time, the occupants of the room waited for ten seconds before repeating their movements again.

An hour later, Edward left the building followed by his men. He was going to try the honest way. Seriously, how bad can it be?

He had just jinxed it.

...


End file.
